Wolven Tales
by SomeSeptember
Summary: This is about three wolf siblings and their mother. They flee from the danger of their pack and one day must kill the evil they ran away from so many years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

A large pack of wolves trecked through the thick green forest. The wolf in the lead stopped and pricked his ears. "Stop! There are dangers, we must take this way"  
The wolves followed their leader and went through brambles, thorns and tall grass. A white, beutiful wolf stopped and picked up one of her three cubs. "We must stop!  
My cubs can't walk any farther and Kiela is weak! Her cubs are close to being born!"

"We will not stop for cubs!" A large, second in command wolf yowled. The alpha glared at him. "We will stop for the good of the pack, every wolf, mother, and cub are precious." "Luna is right! We must stop and find shelter." Soon, they found a den big enough to fit all of them, though it was crowded. Luna layed her cubs near her stomache so they could feed.

She went to help the female who was expecting. A growl rose in the cave and out stepped their enemy pack. "Stay out! This is our home now!" "Blackeye! Finally our plan will suceed, they are weak." All the wolves looked in astonishment.  
"Russetpaw! You traitor!" The alpha stepped up. "Attack Greynose!" Soon, Russetpaw, Blackeye and some of the strongest wolves in Blackeye's pack lunged at him. With one bite in the neck, Greynose was dead.

"Finally! I am Alpha!" Russetpaw howled. "Do what you must now." Blackeye growled. "Nightskye! You know what to do"  
A strong wolf stepped up and yowled, "All weak wolves will die! Any weak cubs or mother's will also parish! Females will no longer hunt or fight. The only thing they will do is learn to defend their strong cubs and mate, then we will kill any of the weak cubs!" Soon, the weak and old backed away in fear, the mother's covered their cubs with their tales. Then, blood was spilled and fear broke through the whole pack. Nightskye came up to Luna. "You would never be my mate, so I shall kill your weak cubs"  
He inspected them carefully, then said,"Your male cubs are strong, but your female is not. But... females are useless anyway so I have order's not to kill them. Lucky"  
He growled and walked away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one 

Kita swatted her brother's ear playfully. "Hey! Stop it I don't want to play!" Her brother growled. "Oh come on, We have to have some fun!" She barked happily. "Kita! Come here!" Her mother's soft voice called her. "Lutic you come to!" Lutic got to his paws and padded over to his mother. "Kita, don't draw attention to yourself." Luna told her daughter gently. "Aww mum, why don't they let us have any fun around here"  
She growled grumply and sat down by her other brother. "They made that rule because you were to much of a pest." Lutic teased. "Lutic! Shush now!" His mother swatted a warning paw gently over his ear. "Sorry." He mumbled and walked over to his mom. "They did not make that rule because of you Kita. You were only old enough to walk, you wouldn't remember." "But why did they make that rule mum?" Kita asked curiously. Luna

looked around carefully and whispered, "When you were all very young, we were searching for a new home to escape from the evil's in the old forest,  
but our enemie had followed us because Russetpaw, told them where we were going so that he would become alpha. Well it worked. Your father was killed that night protecting a cub and our alpha was killed as well. And Russetfur commanded that all the weak cubs and wolves would die. It happened.  
Luckly you were all strong, but Nightskye did not think that Kita was because she was female. But luckely, they though that all females were weak, so now females can't fight or hunt or else we will be killed." "So we used to have a nice alpha?" Brakenwind, their other brother yawned. "Brakenwind did we wake you?" Luna asked. "No I just woke wen you were telling us about the past." "And we will all be destoyed if we don't escape"  
A black she-wolf growled. "I know Blackheart, you are trying to protect your cubs, as am I. Your right we should escape."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two 

"We will escape at the next full moon." Luna whispered to Blackheart and the cubs. "Isn't that in a couple days?" Blackheart whispered. "Yes,  
we'll take a diffrent route than the entrance because of the night patrols." Luna said. "Hey! You two! What are you talking about?" A strong wolf that was assined to make sure no cubs or females got out. The females were always stuck in the same large den, never to go outside until mating season when the males fought for their mates, which wasn't normal in other packs but Blackeye and Russetpaw enjoyed watching them fight. "Is it any of your buissnes to know what we talk about?" said Luna. The gard just grumbled. "I don't know, mating season is the day after the full moon so what if we get caught?" "Why would we get caught because it's the day after the full moon?" Luna asked. "Because aren't they usally panicing about winning their mate and can't get sleep?" Blackheart said. "Well like I said, we'll take another route." Luna whispered.

It was now the full moon, and Blackheart was right, there were many males out of the den that night. Blackheart was a little anxious about leaving her mate but remembered that Blackeye had forced her to have cubs and be his mate. Her cubs were still unborn. "Quickley, this way." Luna Whispered.  
They made for the back entrance, when they were stopped by Nihtskye. "Just where do you think your going? Don't you know that females that wander are going to be killed?"  
Luna protectivly put her cubs and Blackheart behind her. "Well I can't kill Blackheart, but I can kill you! And your pathetic little female." "You stay away from them!"  
Luna growled.

She lunged at Nightskye and tackled him, knocking the wind out of him. He quickley recovered and leaped on Luna. Kita, upset at the fact he had called her pathetic ran up to his tail and began to bite as hard as she could untl blood started to trickle from the ruffled fur. "Kita! Get back!" Luna yowled. Luna bit him swiftly in the neck and his breathing became shallow.  
"I...will...never lose!...Blackeye will...kill you!" Nightskye scowled. Then, lay down his head and was dead. "Run!" Luna yowled, hearing the howls of other wolves. Soon they were running for there lives and ran a great distance

and stopped. Suddenly Blackheart slumped onto the ground in pain. "Luna! The cubs are coming!" Luna's heart stopped. 'But we don't have a medicine wolf!' she paniced. Then remebered what her mother had told her about herbs. And she quickly ran over to some herbs nearby and put them in Blackhearts mouth, Blackheart fell asleep soon. and Luna began to help the cubs come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three 

"Kita take your brother's and go hide in that bush over there." Luna barked. Kita nodded wide-eyed and took her brother's into the bush. "Is Blackheart going to be alright?" Kita asked. "Shutup you idiot! Of course she's going to be alright!" Lutic growled Kita could hear her panting and moaning even though she was sleeping. Tears filled her eyes. "Oh stop being do sensitive!" Lutic growled. Brakenwind moved toward his sister and began to comfort her. "It's okay Kita,  
everything will be alright. And Lutic," Brakenwind looked up at his brother. "Stop being such an insensitive jerk!" Brakenwind growled.  
Kita began to feel better, even though she was afraid, afraid of Blackeye and Russetpaw. And began to tremble.

It had been a while when their mother called, "Come out! Blackheart is going to be okay. And she has two beutiful female cubs"  
Kita raced out and found Blackheart awake and licking her two cubs. Kita padded over to them. "Lucky we got out of the pack safely because if Blackeye saw that these were females, he would kill all of us." Blackheart said weakly. Kita shivered. "Can I see them?" Kita asked. "Of course." Blackheart said softly. Kita looked at the little cubs, one was silver and the other was red. "What are you goin to name them"  
Kita asked. "Hmm... let's see, I guess I'll name that one Silvercloud. And why don't you name the other one?" Blackheart asked. "Really? Thanks!"  
Kita barked happily. She went over to the red one. "Would Redcloud be a good name?" Kita asked. Blackheart nodded.

Kita smiled and bounced happily up and down. "Yay! Two new friends!" She ran over to her brother's and began to wrestle. This time, Lunic didn't object. And jumped onto his siblings. Luna looked at her cubs play and realized how thankful she was to her ancestors for helping them get out safely.

Kita gave a big yawn and layed her head down by her mother, happy that her mother's pelt was soft and warm. Her brother's and the other cubs were asleep but she was to exited to go to sleep. 'Finally! We're free!' She thought happily and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Lutic woke to the cold, damp morning. He sighed and got up. He looked over to the new-born's. He looked at Redcloud. 'She's pretty.' He thought. Their mother stirred and blinked open her eyes. "Lutic, are you okay?" She asked. "I'm fine." He growled. His mother gave him a hurt look, but he just ignored it. Luna softly poked Kita and Brakenwind. Blackheart woke as well.  
Luna picked up Silver and Blackheart picked up Redcloud. "We can get safely to my mother's pack now." Luna gruffled under the scruff of fur.

Many moon's past, Kita grew to a beautiful adult, Brakenwind a handsome male, and Lutic into a troubled looking adult. Redcloud was as beautiful as her sister. Lutic was sad for once when his grandmother died. Luna became older andmore depressed at her mother's death. Blackheart also old. One day Lutic, Kita, Brakenwind, Silver, and Redcloud went out to a spot they called, "their spot." Kita ran off to a male named Skypelt, she had a crush on him. And Brakenwind went off with Silver. 'Finally, I'm alone wih Redcloud.' He thought. He looked at her. "Redcloud"  
"Yes?" She asked softly. "Redcloud... I... I... really, really... love you!" He finally blurted out. Redcloud looked at him in surprise. "I... I do to." She answered softly. Lutic felt happy for once.  
"I'm sorry for being such a grouch." He barked. "That's okay." They touched noses. But, then Russetpaw stepped out. "I've found you!" He barked. Blackeye stepped out as well.  
"Daughter!" He barked. "What are you doing with this, this mut!" Blackeye narrowed his eyes. "Father! Stay away!" Redcloud wailed. Lutic stepped in front of her. "Go get help." He growled.  
Silver and Brakenwind raced towards the two. "Lutic! What's going on!" Brakenwind barked. Kita and Skypelt also ran towards them. Kita looked in horror at Blackeye and Russetpaw.  
"Kita! Go get help!" Lutic growled. Kita nodded and ran off to find help. But as soon as she left, the wolves that turned on their pack so long ago appered. "Attack!" Lutic howled. Soon, a battle began.

Brakenwind howled and began to fight. He clawed at enemy's and bit them as hard as he could. He spotted Russetpaw coming toward's him. He attacked him with hard bites. They fought for a long time when Russetpaw grew weak, Brakenwind bit him hard in the neck. With a snap he fell to the ground. Blood surrounding him. "That's for everything you've done!" Brakenwind barked. Silver ran up to him. "Brakenwind are you okay!" She checked him. "Yes. And you?" He asked "Fine she sighed in relief. They herd the sound of their pack running toward them. He saw his mother run to a gaurd. And with one swift bite she killed him. Brakenwind and Silver ran up to her. "Mother!" Brakenwind barked. "Mother Russetpaw is dead! I killed him"  
Luna looked at her son. A proud glow was in her eyes. "I see that!" She barked. But, what she didn't see was Blackeye sneak up on her. "Say goodbye!" He howled and hit her hard in the jaw with his claws. He bit her neck, then clawed her flank. She yelped and dropped to the ground, motionless. "Mother!" Brakenwind howled. "Brakenwind... goodbye..." Luna gasped. Her eyes grew blank and she died.  
"Mother!" Brakenwind cried. He ran to Blackeye, Silver following him. And began to fight. Tears blurring his vision. "Aw, two lovers. To bad that has to end." Blackeye bit Brakenwind in the chest, then clawed his throght.  
"Brakenwind no!" Silver wailed. Blackeye ran up to her and and bit her hard in the neck. He left them there. And ran off. "Si- Silver!" Brakenwind coughed. "I...l-love you!" He gasped. She looked at him weakly. "I...love... you...to." She smiled. And they died together.

Kita ran to her brother and Silver. "Brakenwind, Silver, no!" She wailed. In her fury she ran to Blackeye and attacked him in the throught, and clawed him almost everywhere. He fell to the ground dead.  
"Retreat!" She herd the enemy howl. They ran as fast as mice. Skypelt came up to her and licked her softly of the cheek. Then touched noses with her. "Silver! Brakenwind! Luna! No"  
She herd Blackheart, Redcloud, and Lutic wail. Kita ran to her mother's side. "Mother!" She cried. Skypelt padded toward them slowly. "They died protecting the pack. They will always be honoured"  
Kita looked up at him. Soon, they all began to smile. "It's all over." She sighed. "No more running." Relplied Lutic. Comforting his new mate. "Everything is okay." Skypelt comforted Kita as well.  
And there was once again peace.

THE END!

Author's Notes: Finally done... anyway this is what happens afterward, Kita has cubs and so does Redcloud and blah blah blah. Blackheart dies of old age. Man this was sappy. Hehe,  
sorry bout the sappyness. 


End file.
